Embodiments of the invention relate generally to mobile x-ray imaging and, more particularly, to a mobile x-ray unit with an integrated x-ray shield and a method of manufacturing thereof.
Conventional mobile medical diagnostic-imaging systems, such as mobile digital x-ray imaging systems, are in widespread use by hospitals, trauma centers, and clinics. Mobile digital x-Ray imaging systems consist primarily of an x-ray generator and an x-ray tube mounted on a motorized chassis powered from a battery. The imaging is performed on imaging media of either chemical film or an electronic detector.
Mobile medical x-ray imaging systems are often used when a patient is unable to move to a fixed-based x-ray imaging system. To image the patient, a clinician moves the mobile medical x-ray imaging system to the patient, positions the tube on one side of the patient, places either a film screen cassette or an electronic detector on the other side of the patient, and images an exposure. For chemical film imaging, the clinician walks the film cassette to a film processor, develops the film and finally slips the finished film on a light box to make sure that the exposure was of diagnostic quality, considering, among other things, exposure technique and patient positioning. For electronic detectors, the electronic image data is stored on electronic media and physically transported to an electronic system that is capable of processing and/or displaying the image.
In operation of mobile medical x-ray imaging systems, it is recognized that the clinician or technician performing the scans must be shielded from the x-ray radiation generated by the system. Traditionally, clinicians are shielded from the x-ray radiation generated by the system by wearing a protective lead apron. However, it is recognized that there are numerous drawbacks associated with the wearing and use of such lead aprons. For example, protective lead aprons are typically very heavy and too inconvenient to repeatedly wear and take-off. Thus, there is a day-to-day discomfort and stress associated with the wearing and frequent changeovers (i.e., wearing/removal) of heavy lead aprons, and there are long-terms effects/injuries associated with the use of heavy lead aprons and its impact on the technician's well-being. Additionally, aprons are prone to come in contact with body fluids (e.g., blood) that can only be treated via manual washing, drying, and sanitizing, which is often a cumbersome task requiring staff to perform these tasks in a safe way (as the aprons are not suitable for machine washing). Furthermore, multiple technicians may sometimes be sharing the aprons and thus be vulnerable to the risks associated with improper hygienic conditions of the aprons.
In addition to user comfort and hygienic issues associated with the use of lead aprons, it is also recognized that such aprons may get damaged internally over time due to normal wear-and-tear and if they are not maintained well. If the technicians continue using these damaged aprons, they will potentially be exposed to harmful radiation, and thus meticulous and cumbersome apron tagging, along with strict observation of inspection and management protocols, must be implemented in order ensure that the lead aprons are in a usable condition. Even when the lead aprons are maintained in a proper condition, it is recognized that in some countries, owing to a lack of awareness and resources, technicians may be doing x-ray procedures without using adequate protection, as the mobile x-ray imaging system itself does not prevent misuse (e.g., operation of the system without wearing of an apron).
The use of lead aprons as a means for radiation shielding not only causes issues with respect to the health and safety of a wearer, but also causes issues with respect to the efficiency and accuracy of performing patient scans. That is, in the conventional method involving the technician to wear a protective lead apron, the technician will perform the adjustments and articulations of the x-ray tube, collimator, and detector on the mobile x-ray unit as needed with respect to the patient's body, then walk as far away from the unit as feasible (e.g., 12-15 feet away from the patient bed) before taking an exposure from a remote location via activation of the unit by a corded or cordless exposure switch. This movement by the technician to different locations increases the time required for the imaging operation and also prolongs the time for which the patient has to keep holding-on to a body posture along with x-ray cassette/detector, thus possibly causing discomfort for the patient. Furthermore, when taking the exposure from a remote location, it is difficult for the technician to monitor or verify if all the alignments and adjustments previously done were appropriate and have not been disturbed until the time of exposure. Thus, if the patient or the x-ray unit has moved without the technician noticing it while he/she walks to a remote location for taking the exposure, the image quality will be adversely affected.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a mobile x-ray unit that provides x-ray radiation protection to a technician without the technician having to wear a protective lead apron. It would also be desirable for such a mobile x-ray unit to enable the technician to take x-ray exposures by staying in close proximity with the patient and the mobile x-ray unit itself, while constantly assuring and communicating with the patient during the procedure.